In Such Contrast
by zuko alone
Summary: Little Johnny Zacchara wanted nothing more than this Christmas to be different-if only his wish had turned out another way, instead of sending him down a path growing up alone.


Prologue: Of Whispers And Snow

The backseat windows had that sort of frosty glare to them. No matter how many times five-year-old Johnny pressed his fingers to them forming the same sad smile, it kept disappearing the moment he asked his mommy to turn around and look. Frustrated, he hit his hand against the cold glass, causing a palm outline to show briefly.

"Christmas, makes drawing no fun." he pouted loudly, crossing both arms close to his chest.

Claudia stirred next to him.

"Johnny, baby, could you please not upset mommy for one day?" Maria asked, from her seat at the front.

"But, mom" he whined, looking rather upset.

"Hunny, you know mommy's sorry for not bringing your crayons with her. It's just that with daddy being daddy, mommy can't always remember these things." Maria, stated softly.

"I brought my coloring book and everything." he sighed, flipping through the pages.

"How about you and mommy work together on that later? Just the two of us." Maria asked assuringly.

"All night!" Johnny suggested eagerly. "With popcorn and the Frosty the Snowman movie!"

"Christmas without Frosty!" Maria gasped.

Johnny leaned forward as far as his safety buckle would allow.

"Mommmy please…Frosty will be f un. You like making snow man and this one he-he talks." Johnny stammered.

"What is with you, John, and that movie?" Claudia groaned, sitting up in her seat.

"You've seen it with him as well?" Maria asked softly.

"Every year since Johnny was born, you and daddy were always working and Johnny he seemed to be always sad during Christmas. The whole Frosty thing, just sorta happened by accident. I guess that's my punishment for leaving a nine-month old in charge of the remote. He uses it as a teething ring and there you have it: The Legend of Frosty." Claudia recalled, unexcitedly.

Maria stared at her young son through the rear view mirror. He smiled when he caught his mommy's reflection.

"I guess, I have been kept busy with the business and keeping my family safe, that I'm missing them grow up." Maria whispered, sadly.

"Well, Mommy, can you make this year be different?" Johnny asked curiously.

Claudia waited as well for the answer. Her own mother was never there for the holidays and now that she was gone, Maria was the closet thing she had to a second parent.

"Course I can, baby" Maria hesitated, leaning back to scruff up Johnny's hair.

"Mommmy…" he whined, pushing her hand away. Maria pulled back sighing.

"Embarasses easy, like your daddy." She whispered.

"So much like daddy." Claudia agreed.

Johnny giggled bouncing in seat softly when he noticed the light up: "Christmas Tree Sign" outside his window.

"We're here, Mommy. Look-look do you see it?" he announced, maybe somewhat too loudly.

"Yes, baby, mommy does." Maria sighed, smiling at her son's excitement.

Opening the driver's side door, Maria let herself up, gathering up her belongings.

"How's Johnny doing?" Maria asked.

"From what I can tell…very eager." Claudia stated, unbuckling her brother.

"Does he have his hat on?" Maria reminded, watching her baby boy fumble around the car for it.

"Yes, Mommmy." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Gloves?" his mother asked.

"One!" Johnny admitted, holding out both hands. "The other one is with my…Mommmy." He giggled, taking the remianing glove from her outstretched hand.

Maria lifted her boy Johnny up and out of the car, placing him beside Claudia.

"Do you have your-"

"Jacket zippered!" Johnny answered, only now just doing it. "Yes, mommy. Please no more stuff! I can't breathe." He whined.

"Would you rather be cold?" Maria asked, taking his hand.

"What if I have to go potty?" he mumbled softly.

"Do you have to go?" Maria insisted.

Johnny kicked the snow, not looking at his mommy.

"Maybe some. I can't tell…the weather confuses me."

"Did Mommy ask you to go before we left the house?" Maria recalled.

"But I didn't have to." He squeaked.

"And did your sister ask before you go in the car?" His mom questioned.

"Well…cartoons were playing on the car tv. And I couldn't go then because of the no commercials." Johnny explained loudly.

Maria sighed, looking over to Claudia who tried to cover her laughter.

"Claudia, if you would like, you can start searching about for some ornaments and stuff while I take your brother to the restroom."

Johnny began jumping up and down impatiently.

"Nothing made of glass if you can." Maria added, knowing full well that her son was more than capable of knocking down the tree…again.

"Alright…I'll try." Claudia added softly.

"Mommy…Mommmmmy…Potty." Johnny reminded, tugging at her sleeve.

"Don't wander too far, Claudia!" Maria called after her.

"Mommmy! I can't hold it!" Johnny whimpered.

Maria hurried her young boy off to the restroom, waiting outside for him.

"Done?" Maria asked. Johnny nodded.

"Gloves Mommy." He giggled, holding out his hands.

"You know, baby, it took Mommy how long to get you into this outfit?" Maria sighed.

Johnny couldn't help but smile as his Mommy tried to get him redressed for the snow.

"Not long, Mommy. I just like-like to stall." He mummbled, shivering somewhat from the cold.

Maria took his small hand in her own, looking at him curiously.

"Baby, do you even know what stall means?" she asked.

Johnny thought for a minute. "No, mommy, " he shrugged. "Claudia just says I have a real act for it!"

Maria smiled, adjusting the young boy's hat and jacket. "Well I suppose, Baby, sometimes I would say the same." Maria admitted honestly.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Maria,"A voice called out from behind them. "John does seem to be the time waster."

Trevor Lansing walked closer to bother mother and son wearing the same smug look as he always did.

"Baby," Maria whispered, elading down to Johnny's level. "Can you get behind Mommy please?"

Johnny nodded, grabbing onto his mother's pants leg.

"No need to hide the kid, Maria," Trevor smirked. "I'm only here by Anthony's orders, since you chose to leave the house without any means of protection."

"I don't need any of your protection, Trevor." Maria assured, placing her arm around Johnny.

"Mommy Maria, I found the colors yellow and red in plastic but green in purple they only had in—"

Claudia stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Trevor there.

"Hun, could you take Johnny to look at the Christmas Trees?" Maria asked.

"Of course," Claudia hesitated. "Come on, Johnny, they keep the big trees hidden in the back."

Walking toward her much younger brother, Claudia took him by the hand and led him away from the conversation.

"You can go now, Trevor. Please my children get enough of you at the house. Let them have one day—one day—without guards with guns or you interrupting their lives.

"Anythony only wants the same as you. To keep you and the kids protected." Trevor reminded.

"And to do that, they need you?" Maria insisted sarcastically.

" No. To do that they need us." Trevor corrected in a more serious tone.

"Come near me and my son again—" Maria started.

"You'll do what?" Trevor warned. "Don't worry, Maria. I'll send Anthony your regards."

Maria watched Trevor walk off just as Claudia and Johnny made their way back.

"Hey, Mommmy, guess what?" Johnny asked, jumping pratically into his mother's arms.

"What, baby?" Maria whispered, kissing him softly on the top of his head.

Johnny pulled away embarassed but continued on with his excited rant anyway.

"There was this one tree that was…this big!" He held out his hands as far apart as he could make them. "Only bigger! Mommy can we get it?"

Maria sighed. "Show mommy where it is?" She whispered, taking her son by the hand.

Coming to a group of trees at the back of the lot, Johnny pointed up to the one he mentioned.

"No, baby, not that one." Maria smiled, pulling her son's arm away.

"Why, mommy?" He wondered softly.

"Because, Johnny," Claudia teased, picking him off of the icy ground. "It won't fit on top of the car."

"Ohhh." He mumbled sadly.

"Hun, there is a lot more trees we haven't looked at yet. How about we go and find one that's just your size?" Maria asked.

Johnny nodded. "Then I could put the star on top, Mommy." He added suggestively.

"Yes, baby, Mommy would be really happy if you did that." Maria smiled.

Johnny pressed his head against Claudia's chest yawning.

"Should we take him home?" Maria asked Claudia.

"First, let's surprise him with a Christmas Tree." Claudia sighed, holding Johnny closer.

The car ride back was mostly quiet. Maria was in the front driving while Claudia and Johnny were seat in the passanger side and middle rode chairs.

The snow fell lightly against the windows and Johnny Zacchara passed out until morning.


End file.
